The Reason for the Deluminator
by NMS21
Summary: Ron has just left Harry and Hermione and Dissaparated. The moment he leaves he wishes he could go back.This story is about what he does and how he reaches them again. it's from deathly hallows


Ron Apparated to the side of an unknown street. What had happened in the past few minutes raced through his mind. He had just had an argument with Harry and Hermione and left as she pleaded him to come back. He had said things which he now regretted and done something that could possibly never be forgotten. He was lost and had no idea where he was when suddenly he smelt something rotten. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Lost, are you?" said a wizard. Ron spun around on his heel to see 4 filthy looking wizards looking at him, each with a smirk on their face and wands in hand.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted one wizard.

"Not trying to run away, are you boy?" inquired the second wizard in a devilish way as he caught Ron's wand.

"What's your name, red-head?" questioned the first wizard as he walked up to the disarmed Ron and held him so he could not run away. Ron knew that this gang of wizards definitely knew that he, Ronald Weasley was supposed to be in hiding with Harry Potter. If he told them the truth he would just be asking for trouble. He thought it best to fake a name just to be safe.

"Stan," he stammered, "Stan Shunpike."

"Stan Shunpike? Really? Sure you aren't lying?" asked a wizard as if it were a trick question.

"Check the list if you want," said Ron as coolly as possible.

"Yup," said the forth wizard, "He's a pure blood."

"Wait a minute," ordered one of the wizards as the rest were about to leave, "Don't believe him. Better ask him questions for proof!"

"He's told us his name it's on the list, now let's move out!" argued the second wizard. The other 3 Snatchers watched as the wizards argued. Ron, determined to get out of this mess, seized the opportunity and kicked the wizard who was holding him right in the stomach and took his wand. Before anyone could react he Disarmed the wizard with his wand and as quickly as he could, he Dissaparated.

As Ron Apparated to a forest, he recognized it momentarily. This was the forest he had left Hermione and Harry. He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the riverbank. After what seemed like hours, he reached the place where he had Dissaparated. Sadly, there was no sign of either of his best friends. He figured that they had already Apparated to someplace else. Ron sat down on a rock in the forest, pondering over what to do. He would love to go to the Borrow but there would be too many questions asked. He then decided that the best thing to do would be to go to Shell Cottage.

There was a knock at the door. Fleur Delacor walked to the door in the most ladylike and gracious way possible. As she opened it she was surprised to see Ron standing there.

"Ron!" she said in a surprised tone ushering him in," Eet ez so nice to see you!" Just then Bill Weasley walked in the room. He too was stunned to see his brother sitting in his living room.

"Ron!" he said evidently confused,"How come you decided to drop by to visit? Weren't you supposed to be with Harry and Hermione?" Ron, who was hoping that question did not pop up, stared at the floor. He regretted everything he said and did, and he wished he knew where to find his best friends. Bill who almost read Ron's mind said," Fleur, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," said Fleur politely leaving the room, "I'll get some snacks ready." As she left, Bill stared straight into his brother's eyes.

"Well?" he questioned. Ron who knew he would have to tell him sometime started telling Bill about how he yelled at Harry, how he said horrible things to Hermione and how he left when she was begging him to stay.

"Surely wasn't the smartest thing to do," he said after Ron had finished, "But you Harry and Hermione have been friends for 7 years! I guess if you apologize things would work out between you 3."

"I guess," muttered Ron wishing he had a time-turner so that he could change the things he did.

For the next 3 weeks, Ron stayed at Shell Cottage. Bill agreed to not to tell any of their family member's because they might get hysterical. Bill and Fleur's house was always peaceful and quiet and this gave Ron a lot of time to think. He was always thinking of any possible way to contact or to reach Harry and Hermione. Finally on Christmas morning, Ron woke up at sun rise and lay awake on the bed. He was in one of the empty rooms in Shell Cottage. He was lonely but did not feel like having any company. He decided to listen to the radio just to make sure his friends and family were alright and because at that moment he had nothing better to do. He had had his rucksack packed since he had reached and had told Bill not to worry if he is suddenly missing from their beautiful home. He had said that as soon as he thinks of something, a way of finding his friends he would leave. As he was listening to the radio, suddenly he heard his name in a whisper. Ron would have realized the voice that whispered it anytime. It was Hermione's voice. He thought he was going a bit crazy because it sounded like her voice was coming out of his pocket. He put his hand inside is pocket and took out the Deluminator. It looked the same to him, but he was desperate to find his friends and so he clicked it. As expected, he was plunged into darkness but only for a moment. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared outside his window. The light was a blue-ish white and it reminded Ron of a Portkey. Although it seemed mental, something inside Ron told him that this ball of light would take him where he needed to be. So he grabbed his rucksack, wrote a short note to Bill on a piece of parchment and raced into the garden. The ball of light, as if waiting for Ron, was hovering in mid-air. As Ron came closer, the ball of light bobbed away slowly. Ron followed it behind the shed and then floated towards him. It kept moving towards him until it went straight through his chest, right to his heart. Ron could feel the warmth of the light and he knew that this ball of light would take him to Harry and Hermione. So, he Dissaparated.

Ron appeared o the side of a snow covered hillside. "Harry! Hermione!" he called out desperately. After a few minutes when no one came he sat down o a rock. He had full faith that the ball of light he had see would take him where he had to be so he decided to stay the night in this spot. He thought that when his best friends would pack up the tent and leave, he would see them. Unfortunately, by night-fall he had no luck. Ron started to worry and thought that Harry and Hermione must have left. So once agai he clicked his trusty Deliminator. Once again, the ball of light appeared. It bobbed up and down and then went straight to Ron's heart. Once again he Dissaparated and he came to a forest. It was dark and he was now slightly tired and so he hoped that either Harry or Hermione would show some sign of being here. He waited and waited when suddenly he saw a bit of light in the distance. He got up and walked towards it. He admired it with interest. It looked like a Patronus. It looked like a silver doe.


End file.
